1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to manifolds for heat exchangers such as condensers, evaporators and oil coolers used in automotive vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to a manifold for use in a fin and tube type heat exchanger wherein the manifold is fabricated from an extruded metal member.